With You, Forever and Always
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Rebecca Baxter and Tony Hedgecat. At the other's throat since they met. Then she leaves in eighth grade. Now years later, she's a government agent and has a daughter and he's a single father-and also in a gang. After many tries, he wins her over. But as the relationship blossoms, they start fighting for their love, as both their work lives come at them. Will they prevail? Read on.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S. I ALSO DON'T OWN SONAMYLUVER718'S OCs. THANKS FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR OC'S! ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The School Years

**NO POV. KINDERGARTEN.**

A little girl was playing in the sandbox of a kindergarten. She was a hedgehog and had brown fur, cappuccino skin, and toasted toffee eyes. She was from the United Kingdom, and had a British accent that was true to her native country, but she was also African American. Her name was Rebecca or Bex, as she preferred, Baxter.

She was playing alone in the sand, and building castles. She had just finished one, when someone came over. It was a light navy blue hedge cat with purple eyes. He looked at her with a sneer.

"What are you doing girly?" he asked.

She stood her ground.

"Leave me alone Tony." she said.

"Get out of the sand box and I will." he said.

"No, I was here first." she replied, still not moving.

The hedgecat then smiled evilly and stomped on her sandcastle. The girl began to cry and ran from the sand box.

"Ha ha ha!" the boy laughed as he then left the sand box, having had his fun for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>ELEMENTARY SCHOOL. FOURTH GRADE<strong>

"Now class, please open you books to page two-hundred-five, and we will begin reading."

"EEEWWW! MISS LILY! TONY'S SHOOTING SPITBALLS AT ME AGAIN!" a little girl yelled, as she pulled them out of her hair.

"Mr. Hedgecat! Stop that and apologize to Miss Baxter this instant!" the teacher exclaimed.

The boy got up from his chair, and went over to her.

"Sorry…sorry you're such a baby and a tattletaling dumb girly baby!" he said.

That was it for the girl, she jumped out of her seat, and tackled the boy, and began repeatedly punching him in the face.

"MISS BAXTER!" Miss Lily exclaimed as she rushed over.

It was only then, that the girl stopped and got off the boy, who now had bruises, a black eye and a bloody nose. The teacher came over, and grabbed them both, and took them to the office.

Once there, both children's parents had been called to take them home. On the way out, they shared a glance and glared t each other. That one glance meant one thing…

"This means war."

* * *

><p><strong>MIDDLE SCHOOL. SIXTH GRADE.<strong>

"Alright girls, that's it for today. Go get changed." the PE teacher stated.

The girls headed to the locker room, and once there, began to change into their clothes.

"Good job with the push ups, Rosy." Bex stated.

"Thanks. I'm glad PE's over. See you guys later." the pink hedgehog stated, as she left.

The other girls left and soon, Bex was the only one left and walked out alone.

"BOMBS AWAY!" someone shouted from above.

She looked up and was met by water balloons hitting her in the face, as well as a bucket of water drenching her even more.

She screamed and was able to wipe enough water out of her eyes to see the culprit.

Tony Hedgecat.

She fumed. Steam was practically pouring out of her ears.

"HEDGECAT!" she shouted in rage.

"MISS KATHERINE!" she exclaimed.

The teacher darted out and over to the girl.

"What happened Rebecca?"

"Tony Hedgecat just dumped water on me and threw water balloons at me!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms out to the sides to emphasize.

The teacher looked up just in time to see the boy as he turned and dashed off the roof.

"Don't worry, Rebecca. I'll get him." Miss Lily reassured her. "Go inside and get dried off, I'll write you a pass to your next class."

"Thanks Miss Lily." she stated, as she headed back inside the locker room.

* * *

><p>Rebecca sat with her friends at lunch as they talked about the things going on.<p>

"So he got you again?" Rosy asked.

"Yeah, but Miss Lily saw him, so he's going to be in trouble. Plus Miss Lily wrote me a pass so I wasn't counted as tardy." Rebecca stated.

Just then, three boys came over ton their table. One was a blue chameleon , the other a black cat and the last, a light navy blue hedge cat. They stopped in front of the table and the hedge cat leaned on the table.

"Thanks a lot for getting me detention for a week, Baxter." he sneered.

"If you weren't such a jerk it wouldn't have happened." Rebecca said.

"Whatever. Anyway are you enjoying your lunch better because you got me in trouble?" he asked.

"Actually yes." she said, as she took a bite, but then made a face.

She swallowed and looked inside her sandwich, only to find the meat replaced with worms.

"IT'S WORMS!" she shrieked, making everyone turn and look at her, as she rushed to the trash can in the cafeteria.

After five minutes of her vomiting and everyone laughing at her while she was sick, she finally looked up and saw everyone laughing. Without even a second thought, she dashed out of the room, tears falling from her eyes.

She ran to the girl's bathroom, and went into the stall, and continued to cry. Through her cries, she said one sentence.

"I hate you Tony Hedgecat."

* * *

><p><strong>EIGHT GRADE.<strong>

"You're leaving?" Rosy asked.

"Yeah, I'm transferring to an all girls private school." Rebecca said.

"But it wont be the same without you!" Cloe said.

"Yeah, we'll all miss you!" Meghan stated.

"I know, but this is a great school. Plus, my parents think it will be good for me to not be in a school where I'm constantly being harassed." Rebecca stated, knowing her friends knew what she meant.

"But it's out of state! We'll never see you except on holidays!" Rosy stated.

Just then, a familiar Hedgecat came up to them.

"So you're leaving Baxter? Who else will I have to mess with?" he sneered.

"Not me, that's for sure." I said getting in his face.

"I'm sure someone else will get the satisfaction of annoying you." he sneered.

"Do yourself a favor and don't make me beat you up again, like in fourth grade." she replied.

Just then the bell rang for school to let out.

"I don't have time for this. I have flight to catch." she said, and left with her friends.

* * *

><p>After many teary goodbyes and promises to stay in touch, Rebecca stepped onto the escalator and headed towards the plane with her parents.<p>

As the plane took off, she looked out the window and began to think back to when she had met the annoying Hedgecat, and all the events that led up to this moment. As she drifted off into sleep she thought one thing.

'_I'll never have to see him or deal with him in my life ever again…'_ she thought as sleep took over.

But what she didn't know, was that this was only the beginning of something much bigger…

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The British Bombshell

**TONY'S POV.**

It was just another day. And by that, I mean I had to deal with a long day at work watching someone get murdered, my son who hates his mother who walked out, and I got a flat on my way home. Did I forget to mention that my work is that I'm in a notorious gang?

Yeah, that's right. I'm in a gang. My two best friends, Dante and Tony are in the gang too. Scourge's dad runs it and recently, his, Daniel was initiated into the gang too. He was beaten, so was Scourge. He said if they beat Daniel, they beat him, and they did. Fortunately, their injuries have healed.

Right now, I was at the club Scourge owned from his father. The lights were on and everything and everyone was active. I was at the bar having a drink.

"Hey, George, hit me with a White Russian!" I exclaimed.

"You got it." he stated, getting a glass.

I looked around, eyeing some of the women in the club, dancing and shaking their bodies. I smirked.

'_It's been along day. Maybe I can get a hooker to fix my stress…'_ I thought.

Just then the music changed to _Gold Digger _by Ludacrisand I saw someone out of the corner of my eye.

_[Luda]  
>Ow! Track-stars woo...hey... DTP<br>Let's Go_

I saw a beautiful and sexy brown hedgehog, with cappuccino skin and toasted toffee eyes. She was wearing a gold tank top with spaghetti straps and denim blue thigh low shorts with gold zippers, and black heeled boots that went to her calf.

_She's dangerous,(uh uh) super bad(ok)_

_Better watch out, she'll take ya cash_

_She's a gold digger(2x)_

She stepped onto the dance floor and began to dance around, shaking her hips to the beat of the music. My eyes following her every move.

_Yeah, shes a money magnet, smell a dollar bill in ya clothes.  
>Gold digger style from her head to her toes<br>You here me saying no don't mess with the stress_

There was something about her. Something familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew her from somewhere, but I didn't remember, it was all fuzzy.

_She's out to get ya dough none more none less  
>Shes lookin' for a prize, man you killing me<br>Acting like you don't see the dollar signs in her eyes  
>She wants her nails done, and her hair too<em>

_Plus a diamond necklace, thats all on you_

_You still can't see it, yeah you a sucka  
>If you do it homeboy man I couldn't be it<br>Hypnotised by her goodlooks?_

Definitely. I was definitely hypnotized by her looks. She had a great body, hot smile and eyes that seemed to see through everything. Needless to say, just looking at her turned me on.

_Yeah maybe, but a victim for a good crook? Nope not me!  
>Consider yourself worn so you can stay.<br>Or you can stick to my rhyme and get the heck away!  
>Either way, go figure, shes a gold digger.<br>Gettin' close as your bank row grows bigger  
><em>

_[Bobby V]  
>She's dangerous, super bad,<br>Better watch out she'll take ya cash.  
>She's a gold digger..<br>She's a gold digger..  
><em>

Her moves were sexy as her hips moved from side to side, but were still graceful.

_[Lil' Fate]  
>You gotcha way witha beauty<br>A treat with a brain  
>When she look at you she only see "ching-ching"<br>Mil around your neck, mil around your arms  
>A championship ring, she must be a bowla hard<br>She turns on the leader, as soon as you need her  
>Once you bite the bait, you look mighty thico<br>When money talks she ticks like F.B.I_

_Ready to handcuff the right guy  
>Look you in the eye, and tell a boldface lie.<br>Scheming on the way to money yo, well ya tried  
>Guess its a game now, gotta watch who you trust<br>Like her because, its only out for your books  
>Ye sir, shes all about being paid<em>

George brought me my drink, and saw where I was looking.

"Nice. She yours?" he asked.

"Not yet." I said.

"She belong to your gang?" he asked.

"Don't think so." I stated.

_At the end of everyday its a fine new grade,  
>What more can i say? But the wires up front<br>Better watch out, she'll leave yah with insuffiant_

[Bobby V]  
>She's so physical.<br>I say movie stars you better watch your back  
>She'll be spending up your cheque<br>Oh yeah. For the growin... just won't stop  
>Will be rotting in your eyes<p>

She's a...Gold digga, gold digga, gold digga yeah.

[Luda]  
>She's dreaming scheming on a way to get your dough<br>She hit the lottery now hit the flow, you just don't know  
>because you got got and thats for show<p>

[Lil' Fate]  
>Oh eyah she's a superstar chick<br>But don't fool with her unless you got miles of risk  
>She's a pimpstress runnin' more game than the Olympics<br>to cease your assests like the I.R.S  
>Aha uh uh huh<p>

As the music changed, she wiped her forehead and sashayed over to the bar. My eyes once again following her hips. Once she made it to the bar she took a seat by me and spoke.

"Can I get a Black Velvet over here?" she asked George.

"Sure thing." he said smirking.

She was British too.

…Awesome.

And very familiar. Just then I had a thought. I was thinking back to middle school. There was that one girl…could this beautiful, sexy woman actually be the girl I messed with all the time? Only one way to find.

"Baxter? Rebecca Baxter?" I asked.

She looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Hedgecat?" she asked.

"Long time no see. How've you been?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"A lot better since I didn't have you to deal with." she snapped.

I looked away for a second.

"Yeah, I guess I was a bit of an ass."

"A bit?" she asked, glaring at me. "You tortured me everyday."

"Well, I want to apologize so that maybe we could start over-" she cut me off.

"No, you're apologizing and being nice in hopes of getting laid. It's easy to see." she said with an annoyed look.

Damn…she was good. Even better.

"Is it working?" I asked.

"Not even in your dreams." she said, as George brought her drink.

"Thanks." she stated.

"No problem." George replied.

She took a sip. Her lips held the edge of the glass as she took sips of the drink.

"I'm guessing that's a UK drink. Right?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she said, putting the glass on the table.

She looked at me with bored expression, with an eyebrow raised.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Not much. Got a kid." I stated.

"You too? Not what I expected." she said. "Who's the poor girl?" she asked.

I made a slight frown.

"She walked out when our kid was three." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said, looking away.

"It's alright, he's seventeen now. His name is Alex. What about yours?" I asked.

"I have a five year old daughter. Her name is Annabella." she replied.

"The father?" I asked.

"The bastard walked out when he found out I was pregnant." she replied, taking another sip of her drink.

"Sorry." I stated.

"It's fine." she said.

We talked for an hour, ordering food and drinks. When she looked at her phone. She grabbed her bag.

"I have to go." she said. She left a tip and half the bill.

I followed her outside and to her car. As she got in she spoke.

"This was certainly interesting, Hedgecat."

"Yeah…think I'll see you again?" I asked, a bit hopeful.

"Who knows?" she said, a hint of a smirk on her face.

"It was, actually good to see you again Baxter." I asked.

She smiled. One corner of her mouth curving up just a bit.

"It was actually nice to see you again too Hedgecat." she started the car and drove off. I watched and smirked, then headed back to the bar.

"So you going too meet back up?" George asked.

"Hopefully…" I said, taking another sip of my drink.

I already knew, I would be seeing her again…

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Chance Meetings Means A Date

**BEX'S POV.**

I couldn't believe it. Was that really Tony Hedgecat? He had gotten…sexy…did I really just think that? I can't believe it. I mean, he doesn't seem to be the same ass he was before, but I still wasn't sure. I mean yes, he had admitted that he was hoping to get lucky, but then he _had_ actually admitted it and after that it was actually…nice talking to him.

I had gotten home a bit later and opened the door to see my sitter, and one of my friends, Cloe Sutton. She was a yellow blonde hedgehog. She was one of my closest friends.

"Hey Bex." she said, hugging me.

"Hey Angel." I said using her nickname.

"How was Annabella?" I asked, putting my bag down.

"Oh she was a perfect English angel." she said.

"That's good." I said sitting down.

"So how was your night?" she asked.

"It was interesting." I said.

"Ooh, do tell." she stated, sitting next to me.

"Well, I ended up meeting someone from school." I explained.

"Who?" she asked.

"It was Tony Hedgecat. Remember him?" I explained.

"Wow. So has he changed?" she asked.

"Possibly. I'm not completely sure. He has gotten sexy though." I said, though I hadn't meant to say the last part.

She looked at me and gasped.

"Rebecca Anne Baxter. Did you just say that you think Tony Hedgecat, the one who tormented you, is now sexy?" she questioned.

"Don't say anything." I said, then looked around.

"Where is Anna?" I asked.

"She's asleep in her room. Now back to my questions." she said slyly.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to meet back up?"

"Not sure." I replied.

"Well what has he told you?" she asked.

"Uhm…he has a kid too. Seventeen. Mom walked out when he was little." I explained.

"Wow." she said, then looked at a clock and saw the time.

"I've got to go, see ya Bex." she said as she left.

"Bye." I stated, closing the door as she left.

I went to my room and stripped then got into my pajamas. A white camisole and black yoga pants. I went to Anna's room and quietly walked in, then gently kissed her head, before leaving and going back to my room.

As I got into bed, before I dosed off, I couldn't help but think about Tony, before sleep took me over.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

Anna and I were in the store today getting groceries. We only had a few more things on the list. Since the next thing was very close I let her get it all by herself. As I waited I heard someone speak.

"Well, well, well. Seems we meet again after all." I turned and saw Tony there, with a young man next to him texting on his phone.

He had slightly darker fur than Tony's, which was light navy blue. He had green eyes instead of purple, which I'm guessing came from the mother. He had peach skin and was wearing a black shirt with dark blue jeans and red and white _Jordans. _Tony had on a short sleeved green shirt, with black pants and black _Jordans._

"It seems so." I said.

The boy next to Tony looked over at me and I spoke.

"You must be Alex. Your dad told me about you. It's nice to meet you." I said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." he said.

Just then Anna came back.

"Mommy! I got it! I got it!" she exclaimed, running up to me.

"Good job, sweetie!" I told her. She then spotted Tony and Alex.

"Who's that, Mommy?" she asked me.

Then Tony spoke up.

"My name is Mr. Tony. And this is my son Alex. You're Annabella. Right?" he asked.

She nodded and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." she said.

Always so polite.

"It's nice to meet you too Annabella." he said.

"Are you a friend of my mommy?" she asked. I looked at him.

"I'd say so." he said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes playfully.

After that, we continued to shop together. It was actually enjoyable. Anna took a liking to Tony and Alex immediately. She was talking with Tony and he seemed to have taken a liking to her too. Tony and I talked amongst ourselves.

"Your kid's cute." he said to me.

"Your son's a handsome young man. And I mean that in the best and not cougar like way possible." I said. We laughed quietly.

As we finished and went through the check out line, he looked like he was thinking about something. Once outside, and once our kids were in the car, he spoke.

"Hey, I was wondering…do you want to go out sometime?" he asked.

"We've only met again for a second time and already you're asking me for a date?" I asked, with an amused look.

"Depends, will you go on a date with me?" he asked.

"Say yes! Say yes! Say yes mommy! He's really nice!" Anna said. We both began to laugh.

I looked at him and thought about it.

"Alright." I said.

"Great-" I cut him off.

"But." I said.

"But what?" he asked.

"But know that I will be judging you the whole entire time. This is like your redo for meeting me. One slip and I'm gone. Understand?" I asked.

"Understood Miss Baxter." he said.

"Great. How about this Saturday? Come pick me up at seven. What are we doing? I do need to know what too wear." I stated.

"Well how about dinner. Wear something nice. Where do you live? So I know where to come pick you up, that is." he said.

I took out a small piece of paper and wrote down my address and number.

"Here. See you Saturday." I said.

We walked back to our cars and drove off.

"Are you going out with Mr. Tony?" Anna asked.

"Yes I am. We're having dinner." I said.

"Can Aunt Rosy and Cousin Natasha watch me?" she asked.

"I'll call and ask. I might have to ask them for help on what to wear anyway." I said.

"Okay." she said.

I thought about the date the whole way home. I had agreed to go on a date with Tony Hedgecat…This would certainly be something…

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. NEXT CHAP IS THE DATE. PEACE OUT!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Date Night

**TONY'S POV. SATURDAY,**

I headed back to the hide out. I had to go there for a meeting with the entire gang. I met up with Dante, Daniel and Scourge soon after getting there.

"Hey man." Scourge stated.

"Sup?" Dante asked.

"Hey Tony." Daniel said casually.

"Hey guys. What's this meeting about?" I asked.

"Not sure, but it has something to do with finding somebody trying to take my dad down." Scourge stated.

"Figures. How long do you think this will take?" I asked.

"Why, you got a booty call?" Scourge asked, eyebrow raised. Dante and Daniel smirked, while chuckling softly.

"No, I have a date tonight and I need to get ready soon." I replied.

"Way to go, man. So who is she?" Dante asked.

I showed them a picture I had taken when she wasn't looking. Stalkerish I know, but still, I'm no stalker. Seriously.

"That's not stalkerish at all." Daniel said sarcastically, though I knew he was kidding.

"Nice. Planning on hitting that?" Dante asked.

"Probably not tonight, but I'll get there. Now come on." I said.

We headed to the meeting room and once everyone was there. Mr. Delgado, which was Scourge's dad, spoke up.

"As you all know, I've called everyone here for a specific reason. The government has an agent somewhere in this town, and are trying to bring me down. We don't know who or what they are, but I want everyone on the look out. If you see anything, then I want to hear about it. Understand?" he asked.

We all nodded or gave grunt, meaning we understood.

"Good. Dismissed."

"I gotta go. I have a date with Brie." Daniel said. Brie was his girlfriend. They'd been together for a bit now, but I knew, just like his mother Rosy did, that they would be together forever, despite their bumps in the road here and there. It wasn't hard to miss.

"Alright. Be careful, son." Scourge said, rubbing Daniel's head.

He shook his quills back into place and spoke.

"I will be, later dad, Tony, Dante." he said, then left.

"I gotta go too. Later guys." Dante stated.

"I gotta get ready. I'll call if I learn anything." I said.

"Alright, see ya man." Scourge said as we parted ways.

Someone was out to get Mr. Delgado? I could already tell, that this would cause a lot of problems. But why did it make my gut feel so weird about it…?

* * *

><p><strong>REBECCA'S POV.<strong>

I rushed to Rosy's house where she, Cloe Meghan, who was Scourge's sister, were. I had Annabella with me, with her overnight bag. I was excited about the date, I'll admit, and nearly broke down the door upon arrival. I banged on the door and it opened and I rushed in, while they looked at me with shocked faces.

"Uhm…hey Bex, Anna. What's going on?" Rosy asked.

I sat down on the couch and spoke, and Anna spoke.

"Aunt Rosy, can I get a snack?"

"Sure sweetie, all the snacks are in the pantry by the fridge." Rosy stated. "Natasha, can you come down?" she called. Then Natasha came down.

She was her second child. Technically third. Sadly, her second child, Annie, had been killed when she was still a child. It had been a trying time especially for Rosy and Natahsa, but they had gotten through it with help from Family and friends.

"Hey Anna!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Hey!" Anna stated.

"Can you take her to get snacks?" Rosy asked.

"Sure. Come on!" Natasha said.

"Thank you." I said politely as they headed to the kitchen.

"You girls remember Tony Hedgecat, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Cloe answered.

"Uh huh." Meghan stated.

"I'm not sure." Rosy stated.

"Don't you remember? He went to school with us. He used to torment me remember?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I can't believe I forgot. He's one of Scourge's best friends, and a friend of mine." she stated.

"Well, the other night, I ran into him and we talked. And the next day, I met him and his son with Annabella in the grocery store. After shopping, he asked me out." I stated.

"Way to go. So when's the date?" Meghan asked.

"Tonight at seven." I replied.

"Well, we'll give you some help before you go home to get ready. What are you doing?" Rosy asked.

"He's taking me to dinner. He said to wear something nice. By the way, Rosy, can you and Natasha watch Anna?" I asked.

"Sure." she said.

"Sorry for the incovienence." I apologized.

"It's alright. It's always great to have her around. She's going to be just like her mother. A great person and an even greater government agent. Have you gotten her into The Jillian Academy yet?" Rosy asked.

The Jillian Academy for Girls was a government approved school for girls who would, hopefully be the future agents of the law. If you wanted to dummy it down, it was pretty much a school for spies. I along with Meghan, Cloe, and Rosy had gone there. We were trained and skilled. While Meghan, Cloe and I stayed in the business, as we called it, Rosy had left the business, to be with her family, who still didn't know about any of this, which Rosy had preferred. But there were times when she would go on a mission with us in secret. She still had government clearance after all. I was one of there best agents in the field of espionage along with the girls. We were and still are a great team. But I digress.

"Yes, but now, back to the crisis du jour. What should I do? Should I give him a real chance or should I not? I am going to be judging him on this date." I said.

"Just give him a chance. You never know." Cloe said.

"Thanks girls. I'm heading home to get ready." I said.

After kissing and hugging Anna goodbye, and saying goodbye to the girls, I drove home and got ready.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE HOURS LATER.<strong>

I can't believe that I still haven't gotten an outfit yet. Though I had ruled out a bunch of things that went from way too much too casual, to a little too cleavage dependent, since I wasn't really trying to become a perve magnet by wearing clothes like that or give him the wrong idea, I wouldn't wear something like that

"I can't believe that I still haven't found an outfit yet."

Then I saw it.

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed.

It was a dress that went to my knees, with spaghetti straps and a heart like top that showed a bit of cleavage. It was a turquoise/blue dress with silver sheer on the skirt, with a black belt that was a bit wide. I also had on black leggings that went to past my knees, and I also had black ankle high boots. I also had on my bracelet, light eye shadow and lip gloss. And my hair-like quills were down and straightened. They went to my back about halfway. They were really long.

"Five minutes before Tony comes to get you." I said to myself.

Five minutes later, he was there to pick me up. He had a black car. It was nice. He wore a black blazer with a red shirt and black pants, with black shoes.

"Nice. I commented on his clothes.

"Thanks. You look beautiful, by the way." I blushed once he said that, but the color of my muzzle hid it well.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we walked to the car.

"A restaurant." he said, smirking.

'_Smug Asshole…'_

"Which one? I asked.

"You'll know when we get there." he said.

"Alright." I said., sending a small glare.

'_This is going to be interesting.' _I thought to myself, as we drove off, towards the lights and sounds of the city after dark.

* * *

><p>In fifteen minutes, we were at the restaurant. I could hear the music pouring out onto the street and he lights shine out onto the streets as well.<p>

"Shall we, malady?"

"Why yes. Of course kind sir." I said, I said rolling my eyes, but still smirking.

He took my arm in his and we walked inside. It was all so fancy. There was orchestra music everywhere. There were different plants, and the decor was French based. This was the type of place I would love to be. We walked up to the host. He was a yellow hedgehog, and his quills were going down and were tied.

"Now I am hoping that you have a reservation?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I can't just let you in."

"Actually we do. Table for two. Party of Hedgecat for two." he said, and I could have sworn I saw him glare just a little.

"Alright right this way to your table." Marshall said leading us.

We came to a both in a section that was playing songs from Broadway musicals and shows. Right now they were playing songs from Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz. It was my all time favorite musical. Right now they were playing, As Long As You're Mine. It was one of my favorite songs in the musical. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love all the songs, but that is one of my top favorites. And I'll admit, while it played I couldn't help but blush as we listened. Soon a waiter brought bread and our drinks. Then asked if we were ready to order.

"I'll have the shrimp pasta and steak medium rare." Tony said.

"And I'll have the fettuccini alfredo and a salad please." I replied.

"We'll also have a bottle of Nyetimber.

He took our orders and went to the kitchen. Then it was just us again. Soon our food came. After a little eating he asked,

"So how do you like the date so far?" he asked.

"The restaurant is really great and the food is amazing. Thanks for taking me here."

"No problem." he said smiling at me.

"So, Nyetimber, hmm?" I asked.

"I brushed up on some things that are from the UK. I wouldn't want to look a fool or offend." he said, "I wouldn't want to be a total bloke." he said in a stereotypical British accent.

I couldn't help myself I laughed, then covered my mouth. He smiled at me. Mybe this date would be nice after all.

We finished our food, and soon we went onto the dance floor and waltzed for a little. It was so nice. Plus, I'll admit, it did feel nice being so close to him. My head was lying on his white furry chest. It was just…nice. He was so warm, I just wanted to snuggle up to him and fall asleep. But I guess I was so relaxed about it, I hadn't noticed that I was purring.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

I blushed and spoke.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"It's alright." he said smiling at me.

I smiled back at him. This was really nice. I admit it.

After another hour of dancing and drinks we left. Soon enough, we were back at my house.

"Okay, I admit it. I had fun." I said.

"And…" he stated.

"And, yes…I would like to go out again. A movie next time?" I asked.

"Sure. How about next Friday night?" he asked.

I smiled and stepped closer to him.

"Sounds good." I said.

I stepped on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Night." he replied. I smiled at him once more and went inside. I sighed happily. I soon headed to my room and dressed for bed. As I got into bed and began to drift off, I though one thing…

'_This has been the best night ever…'_

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!"<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Second Date

**BEX'S POV.**

It was Friday night already. Since we were seeing a movie, I decided to dress casually. And since it had just turned to fall last week, I had to dress warm. Even if we would be in a theatre, which could get pretty chilly. Just then, the thought of Tony and I cuddling up entered my mind. I shook off my blush.

I had decided on a long eggplant colored shirt, with denim blue jeans and black boots. I also had on a purple and black scarf, with a grey fall coat, and a pair of black gloves. What can I say? I get chilled easily, which meant I could get sick easily.

I waited for fifteen minutes, then heard the door bell ring. I shot up and quickly grabbed my bag then headed to the door.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." he replied.

Tony wore a black fall coat, with a white turtle neck peeking through. He also had grey pants and black shoes. He looked around, then spoke.

"Where's Annabella?" he asked.

"At a friends sleepover for the weekend." I stated.

He chuckled then spoke.

"Kids, huh?" he asked in a knowing way.

"You know it." I stated, then giggled softly.

"So, are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded and stepped outside, getting hit in the face with cold freezing wind. I turned and locked my door, and we were off.

* * *

><p>Once we got to the theater, we decided to get some food before going in. luckily, there was a food court right outside the theater.<p>

"It's better to get food now and smuggle it into the theater. Their prices for snacks are ridiculous." he said.

"I agree, that's why I brought this bag, it's perfect for smuggling outside food and drinks." I said gesturing to my bag.

He looked at me and smirked, showing her pearly white teeth.

"You make me like you more and more every single time I see you." he said.

I blushed, but hid it well.

"And you've proven that you aren't the total ass you used to be. So I guess I like you a little bit too." I said, smirking.

"Just a little?" he asked, smiling.

"It's only the second date." I stated.

"So?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes while smiling and we went to one of the food stands. We walked up to the _Smash Burger _food section of the lined up restaurant establishments.

"Smash Burger?" he asked, looking at me.

"Their a gourmet burger restaurant. Everything is always fresh. It amazing. It's a bit pricey, but worth it." I said.

"Don't worry, I have money." he said.

"I can pay for my food, you don't have too-." he cut me off.

"But I want too. It's my treat and you're my date. So let me pay, alright?" he asked with a smile.

"Fine, but next time, I'm paying for the date." I said.

"Deal. Now let's order." he said, as we walked to the counter and ordered.

After we had gotten our food, we put the bag the food was in, into my bag and fit our drinks inside as well.

"Okay, what do you want to see?" he asked.

I looked at what was playing.

"How about _Horrible Bosses 2_?" I asked.

"Sure, I kinda wanted to see that myself." he said.

We walked to the ticket window and got our tickets, then headed to the theatre.

Once we had our seats, we began to take out the food, which was still warm and our drinks still cold.

"Told you this bag was good for smuggling food." I said.

He rolled his eyes playfully and took a bite of his burger.

"This is awesome!" he stated.

"See?" I said, biting my own sandwich.

"And we're just in time for the previews." I said as the light went down.

* * *

><p>Halfway threw the movie, we had already finished our food. We had been laughing through the whole movie pretty much. I had my head laid on his shoulder, absentmindedly. Then a while later I felt his arm around my shoulder. I smiled and enjoyed the rest of the movie.<p>

Once it was finished, he drove me back home and I invited him inside. I grabbed us something to drink and we began to talk.

"So, what do you do for a living anyway?" I asked.

His smile faltered for a moment. I had noticed of course. Hello, government agent. I'm trained to notice these things. His smile returned.

* * *

><p><strong>TONY'S POV.<strong>

Crap.

What was I supposed to say?!

"Actually, I work as a building drafter."

That was actually true. Outside and inside the gang, I worked as a drafter. I was a very smart and intellectual person really. But I still had a casual attitude. I was usually the person to get inside info, cracked codes and planned out technical methods as well. I was cryptanalyst, to put it simply. But I think going with what I said about being a building drafter would be the best thing to say.

"Really? Cool." she said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I work for the Jillian Academy for Girls. I'm a teacher their."

* * *

><p><strong>BEX'S POV.<strong>

Did I forget to mention that? Well, besides being a government secret agent, I was also a teacher at the academy, as the PC&E class teacher: Physical Confrontation and Enforcement. It was like P.E. but with more sparing.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm one of the best, from what I've been told." I replied.

"That's great. I'm sure your students love you." he said.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

We continued to talk for another two hours. After that, he had to leave. I pecked a kiss on his cheek and waved as he drove off.

I got ready for bed quickly. And soon sleep took me over. As I fell asleep, I thought about Tony and I together. It was one of the best dreams I had ever had…

* * *

><p><strong>TONY'S POV.<strong>

I had just pulled in and checked on Alex. Sure he was almost an adult, but he was still my son.

As I got in bed, I checked my phone and saw that I had a text from Scourge.

_**From: Scourge**_

_**Time: 8:45 pm**_

_**We're close to finding out who's trying to get my dad. He's telling everyone to be on surveillance. Night man.**_

I put the phone down. I could already tell, shit was about to get real. I closed my eyes and too long after I was asleep, but not before having a bad feeling about what was going to soon happen.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE HALF HAPPY AND THE OTHER HALF WHERE THEY FIND OUT WHO THE AGENT IS. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Good and The Bad

**TONY'S POV.**

Things had been going great wit Rebecca and I so far. We had our seventh date tonight. We were going to an ice rink. I'll admit, I had been thinking about making the move for a while. And by 'the move', I meant sex. It was the seventh date, but we had become a lot closer. We talked, emailed or texted most of the time. And even if it wasn't a date, we still spent time together.

We each got a pair of skates and went onto the ice.

"This should be fun." I said.

"Yeah, I would love to see you fall on your face and/or your butt repeatedly." she sassed, going ahead of me. I smirked, and quickly skated ahead of her.

She gasped when I appeared so suddenly.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm an expert ice skater?" I asked.

She smirked.

"Funny," she then did an axel jump, and landed perfectly. "So am I." she said smirking.

At first we were just going in circles, talking, then the music started to play, and things became more fun. They started playing songs from Wicked, the Untold Story of the Witches of Oz. Rebecca had told me that was one of her favorite musicals.

I had seen it once before. I was randomly selected for some prize. I had nothing else to do, so I went and saw it. I figured I would just fall asleep during it, but I actually found myself liking it. I'll admit it was a great musical, but I hadn't admitted that to anyone except for Bex when it came up in a conversation.

Wow. I was really close with her now. Seriously. There wasn't anything we couldn't talk about.

After about twenty-five minutes we decided to get some hot chocolate and some food.

"Hey, I'm getting hot chocolate. You want one?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Small marshmallows, cream and cinnamon right?" he asked.

I knew her so well.

"You know me so well Hedgecat." she said.

"I'm glad I know you that well." I said, this time making me blush.

"Thanks." she said.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Surprise me." she said.

I smiled and nodded as I headed to the food stand a few feet away. After a few minutes, I came back and handed her a hot chocolate and a club sandwich.

"A club sandwich?" she asked.

"I did some more research." I stated.

"You really want to impress me, huh?" she asked.

"I want to do this right." I said.

She blushed and looked away, but smiled.

We sat on a bench as we drank and ate. We just talked, nothing in particular. Life, friends, a lot of things. It was just nice and peaceful.

* * *

><p>After another three hours, we headed back to her place. She let me inside. And we sat on the couch and just began talking.<p>

"I really had fun tonight. Thanks for the great evening." she said.

"No problem. I like to go out with you." I said, she blushed again.

I had noticed that she scooted closer.

"So, any plans for next weekend?" she asked.

"Not sure yet. Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering." she said.

She looked at me, her face was close. I felt her breath on my face. That was it.

I grasped her face and kissed her passionately. Her hands went around my neck, and pulled me on top of her. The kiss was deepened as she held me tighter. One of my hands left her face and gripped her inner thigh. She gasped, and kissed harder.

We broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"Rebecca…I want you." I breathed.

She looked shocked. She tried to move away, but I kept her where she was.

"Tony, please let me up." she said.

"Just listen. I didn't want to pressure you, but I need you Rebecca. I know it's the seventh date, but we've gotten so close already. Please Bex…let me love you…" I pleaded, kissing her again.

After the kiss she hugged me, then whispered in my ear.

"Take me upstairs. My room is the last one on the right." she stated breathlessly.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. Thank God, a friend of Rebecca's was watching Anna. And Alex was old enough to stay home alone.

I opened the door to her room after getting up the stairs and to her room. I opened the door and closed it, locking it as well. I set her on the bed, as our night of passion continued. I don't think I really need to explain what happened next…

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, with Rebecca, looking even more beautiful with a certain glow on her, sleeping peacefully on my chest, with her arms around my waist. Last night had been amazing. And it was even better since she told me she was taking birth control. She told me he had started because she knew that this would come, but she didn't know when exactly. It was good thing too, I didn't have any condoms on me.<p>

I was holding her with one arm and had the other under the pillow my head was on, while I looked at the ceiling. Just then I heard my phone vibrate in my pants, which were still on the floor.

Careful not to wake Bex, I checked it.

_**From: Scourge**_

_**Time 10:55 AM**_

_**Get over here quick! Dad found out who the agent is!**_

My eyes widened. Why did that bad feeling come back? I didn't have time to think about it.

I shook Bex lightly until she woke up.

"Tony? Go back to sleep." she said, tiredly.

"I have to step out for a bit. It's work related. I promise I'll come right back." I said.

She looked at me, then smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Alright, you better." she said.

I got out of bed and got dressed. Before I left, I kissed her forehead and said,

"I love you."

She looked at me wide eyed, then smiled wide and replied back.

"I love you too." she stated.

I left and headed to the hide out. What was with this bad feeling. It's not like it had something to do with me…right?

* * *

><p>Once I got to the hide out, Scourge and Dante questioned me.<p>

"You got laid? Nice man." Dante stated, giving me a high five.

"Yeah, I did." I admitted.

"How was she?" Scourge asked.

"Awesome." I said, "How could you tell I got laid?" I asked.

"You have happy eyes." Scourge said.

"Thought so." I stated.

Then, Scourge's dad stepped in front of us with a screen.

"I've called you all here to tell you that we have found the agent after me. This is her." he said.

My breath cut short.

It was Rebecca.

My Rebecca.

"FUCK!" I shouted, covering my forehead with my hand.

Everyone turned to me.

"Is there something wrong?" Mr. Delgado asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

Then someone spoke up. Daemon.

The asshole.

"That's the broad he's been seeing. How's it feel to know you're banging the enemy, Hedgecat?" he asked laughing.

I glared and Mr. Delgado spoke to me.

"Is this true?" he asked glaring at me.

"Yes, but I had no idea she was the agent. She's a teacher." I said quickly.

He sat down at his desk and thought for a moment before speaking up.

"Well then, since she's yours, here are your choices. Either get her to drop the case, or we come after her and her daughter." he said.

My eyes widened and I was about to speak, when he spoke first.

"Yes, we know about her daughter. Annabella isn't it? Cute little girl. It would be a shame to see something happen to her or her mother. Don't you think?" he asked me.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"I'm glad you agree. Now get her to drop the case, or else. Dismissed." he said.

We all left and I was still processing what had just happened. Bex was the agent and now everyone knew and they now knew about Anna. This was some really deep shit…

"What are you gonna do, man?" Scourge asked.

"…Everything I can." I said, as I got back in my car and headed back to Bex's.

Everything was replaying over in my mind. How was I going to get Bex and Anna out of this? One thing was for sure though.

Things just got a lot more complicated…

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT! AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Only So Much I Can Take

**BEX'S POV.**

I saw Tony's car pull up through the kitchen window. I smiled. I had just finished making something to eat, once I actually got up.

I walked to the door and opened it, letting him inside, then kissing his cheek.

"Hi Tony. That was fast. Was the call really not all that?" I asked smirking.

"Oh, it was something alright." he mumbled I frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me funny, then spoke.

"Bex…I know you're an agent." he stated.

Uh-oh.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feigning confusion.

"I know that you work for the government Rebecca. You're trying to bring down Jules Delgado, the head of the notorious gang in this town. I know all about it Rebecca. It's why you're back in town isn't it?" he asked.

…Shit.

I jumped him, putting him in a lock and hold. He elbowed me in my side, and gave me an upper cut. I swept my foot underneath him and drop kicked him. He pulled me down and punched me across the face, I had to grab onto the couch to support myself for a moment. I could feel blood begin to drip down my nose. I kicked him in the stomach. He fell back, into the coffee table, somehow, it didn't break though. Then grabbed me around the waist and brought me down to the floor. He had me pinned down, and just looked at me. We were both breathing hard.

His eyes widened and he then scooped me up in his arms and hugged me tight. I had tried to break free, but to no avail, so I gave into the hug. I hadn't really meant to start something, but it was a reflex as an agent.

"I'm so sorry Rebecca." he said, glancing at me bloodied nose and the bruises beginning on my face.

"No, I'm sorry. I jumped at you first, besides…I haven't been completely honest." I stated.

We pulled away and kissed lightly.

He helped me up and brought me to sit on the couch, and he sat right next to me. He held me again and kissed my quills lightly.

"…So, they know about me, hmm?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"So they know what I look like too?" I asked again.

"Yes." he replied.

"…D-…Do they know about Anna?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"…Yes…I'm sorry Bex." he stated, holding me tighter.

"Did you tell them about her?" I asked.

"No, of course not. But they do know about us being together. So, Jules gave me an ultimatum for you." he stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Either you drop the case, or they come after Annabella." he replied.

"Then I guess there's only one option. I drop the case." I stated.

"It seems like that." he said.

Just then there was frantic knocking at the door. I got up and opened it. It was Cloe. She had Annabella, asleep in her arms, but Anna looked scared in her sleep.

Cloe looked at me and her eyes widened.

"I started it." I said. She looked and saw Tony.

"Hey." she said, walking in.

"Hi. Cloe right? You're one of Rebecca's friends." he said.

She nodded and laid Anna on the other couch. I could hear Anna whimper slightly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There was a drive by." Cloe stated.

My eyes widened and I looked at Tony. We both looked at Cloe to fill us in.

"I saw the car. It had driven by slowly yesterday, and it seemed really weird, but I never thought of it and left after dropping off Anna for you. Then when I came back to get her this morning, we all heard gunshots and saw them making a line along Phoebe's wall. I was able to glance out the window and see the same car with a masked guy pointing a gun at the house and shooting at the house. Thankfully, no one was hurt." she said.

I glanced at Tony again and he looked at me. Then Cloe spoke up.

"I have to get back to Phoebe's to make sure the other girls aren't to shaken up. Fill me in with Meghan and Rosy later." she said, saying the last thing quieter, and going towards the door.

"Alright. Bye." I stated.

"See ya." she replied and left.

I took Anna off the couch and took her to her room to finish sleeping. I could feel her shaking and here her whimpering slightly.

I couldn't believe this.

After putting her in bed, I headed back downstairs to see Tony waiting for me.

"It's a warning." Tony stated.

"A warning?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

"Yes." he replied.

"That was no warning Tony. They shot a house filled with innocent little girls, who will no doubt be scared. That includes Anna!" I exclaimed, but not loud enough to wake Anna.

"I know Bex. But regardless of whether they're scared by this, it's still a warning. If it wasn't a drive by, it could have been something worse for their idea of a warning." he explained.

I sighed, putting my hands on my face and sitting next to Tony once again.

"I can't believe this…I'll make the call." I said, defeated.

I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"…Hello? Yes it's me…Actually, I needed to come in to talk to you about that…yes…this afternoon at three? Sure…alright, bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Tony asked.

"My supervisor over the branch of the government in which I work. I'm coming in later to talk to her about dropping the case." I said.

Tony hugged me tight and made it so we were laying down on the couch while he held me.

"I'm sorry Rebecca." he said.

"It's alright, what other choice would I have anyway? I wont risk Anna's life along with mine or anyone else close to me." I replied.

"…Think you be up to go out to dinner to get your mind off things?" he asked.

"I think I'd rather stay here… with Annabella, until things clear up." I stated.

"I understand. We can have a night in with the three of us." he said.

I nodded in agreement. Then I had a thought.

"I want to spend some time with Alex." I said.

Tony looked at me.

"I want to get to know him. You think that would be okay?" I asked.

"Sure. We could spend a day at the mall, all four of us. You can spend time with Alex, while I spend time with Annabella. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Great. We can do it next Saturday. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Perfect, I'll check with Alex later." he said.

I pecked at his lips then again and looked into his eyes, we kissed again and it became more passionate as he held my face and my arms went around his neck.

Just then we heard his phone vibrate. He looked at it.

"It's Jules." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out." he said and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

After a second Tony spoke again.

"She's going to see her supervisor today and drop the case." Tony said.

"Yes sir. Completely painless." Tony said looking away, after another minute he hung up the phone.

"Well?" I asked.

"I told him you were dropping the case. He said that they would be targeting Anna anymore." he said.

"Thank God." I stated.

After that we just continued to lay down, until I left to go see Victoria. She was my supervisor. Tony had agreed to watch Anna for me. I was glad.

As I drove their I couldn't help but think one thing…

Life just got a lot more complicated…

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED AND HAD A GREAT THANKSGIVING. I ALSO HOPE YOU DIDN'T GET RUN OVER ON BLACK FRIDAY. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT AND GET READY TO HAVE MERRY CHRISTMAS!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**My plea is at the end of the chapter. I hope you all had a happy holiday and are ready for a new year!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Our Day Together

**BEX'S POV.**

One I made it to the base I headed to see Victoria. This entire thing was so screwed up, but I wouldn't let anything happen to my daughter.

I took a breath walked into Victoria's office.

"Hey Bex." she said.

"Hi, Victoria." I stated.

I sat down as we began to talk.

"So, how is the mission?" she asked.

"Actually, I needed to tell you…I need to drop the case." I stated.

"What!? But Bex, you're one of our best agents, and you're so close to fining Delgado." she stated.

"I know, but…some things came up and I have to think about Anna's and my own life. I just can't do this case. So I'm passing on the information I have to the next agent who gets the case. Sorry." I said, handing her the information I had acquired.

"I understand, Bex. But I can count on you for the next assignment, right?" she asked.

"Hopefully. And if so, then definitely." I said.

"Well, you have some time off now, so enjoy. Cloe tells me you've been seeing someone. And I think that it's sweet that you're making it work, despite his…occupations." she said.

I looked at her and was about to speak, when she spoke.

"Don't worry, I wont tell. Your relationship and position as an agent are fine." she said.

"Thanks." I said.

* * *

><p>I headed back home, and once I got there I saw that Tony had left me a note.<p>

_Hey, I had to step out again. Sorry. But Alex has agreed to the day out this Saturday._

_See ya there._

_Love, Tony_

I smiled. I spent some time tidying my room. After what Tony and I did last night, well…I had to tidy up the sheets and air out the room. It smells like pheromones and sex in my room, and I can't have Anna smelling that.

Speaking of Anna, I had come up with a solution so she wouldn't be traumatized. In the world of espionage, we had something pretty amazing…Memory erasing serum. You give it to someone and depending on how much, an amount of time in their life is forgotten.

I heard Anna wake up and made her some hot chocolate, and slipped a few drops in. It was enough to have her forget about the drive by. After that, I made dinner, ran Anna's bath and put her to bed, I got ready for the next day and the next Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY.<strong>

Saturday had come sooner than I thought. Anna was excited to spend time with Tony and Alex, and I was too. Anna went with Tony to the Disney Store and I went with Alex and sat down with him.

"So Alex, what do you think of me so far?" I asked.

"You're cool, I guess." he mumbled.

"Thank you. So what do you think of me being with your dad?" I asked again.

"He's a lot happier now. So I guess I should give you a chance." he stated.

"That sounds good to me. Do you want to give me a chance?" I asked once again.

"I guess. You and Annabella seem alright…so far." he said.

"Alex, look…I know about your mother. I know how upset it made you when she left." I stated

He glanced at me, then away.

"You don't want me to end up being the same as your mother. Having someone who was close to you just up and leave." I continued.

He still looked away.

"Well, I'm telling you right now, that I hope things work out between your dad and I. and if things do, I wont just up and leave without some trace or any contact of some kind."

He looked over at me.

"Do you think you can let me and Anna get to know you?" I asked.

"…Yeah. I guess I can." he replied.

"I hope that things do work out between you and my dad. He's really happy now." he said.

"Thank you." I said, then smiled.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine." I stated.

He looked at me and smirked.

"So, what store do you want to go to first?" I asked him.

"Uhh…GameStop?" he asked.

"Let's go." I said.

We walked down to GameStop, and I thought to myself,

'_Yeah, I'm going to get along with him just fine…'_

* * *

><p><strong>LATER.<strong>

We had just grabbed a box of Cinnabons from the one in the mall, when we spotted Tony and Anna.

"Hey you two." I stated.

"Ooh! Mummy got Cinnabons!" Anna exclaimed.

"We can eat these when we get home, first, how about some lunch?" Tony suggested. I smiled at him when he said 'when we get home'.

I could really see us all becoming a family. I just hope it will become a reality some day.

"Mummy! Mr. Tony took me to the Disney Store. He got me so much stuff!" she stated happily.

"Did you remember to say thank you?" I asked.

"Yes!" she stated.

I laughed softly as we all headed to get lunch.

_'I could really get used to this...'_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT NIGHT.<strong>

We had decided to order pizza as a treat. We actually ended up getting two, one that Alex and Annabella like and one that Tony and I liked.

"So how were things with Alex?" he asked, quietly.

I glanced at Alex as he sat and talked with Anna while they ate. They were really getting along. It warmed my heart.

"Great. He's giving me and Anna a chance with this." I stated.

"Glad to hear it." he said.

* * *

><p>A while later, I glanced at the clock and saw how late it was.<p>

"It's really late. You want to stay here?" I asked.

Tony looked to Alex, who shrugged and went back to playing rock, paper, scissors with Anna.

"Sure" Tony stated.

I showed Alex to the guest room a while later and tucked Anna in bed a bit later. Once they were both in bed, I changed into my pajamas and joined Tony in the bed. He was just going to sleep in his white T-shirt and black boxers. Not that I minded.

As I joined him in bed I spoke.

"I'm glad today went so well. I think Alex and I will get along just fine. How were things with you and Annabella?" I asked.

"We spent a lot of time in the Disney Store. She picked out almost everything from Frozen and Brave." he stated.

"I hope you didn't spend too much." I said.

"It's fine. I just got paid anyway. From my normal job and from the gang." he said.

I looked down a bit uneasy. Tony saw thing and pulled me towards him so that we were laying down, with my head resting on his toned chest.

"It'll be okay Bex…I promise. Goodnight." he said.

"Night…I love you Tony." I stated sleepily.

He kissed my forehead and replied,

"I love you too Bex."

With that we drifted off into peaceful sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH, I KNOW. WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN!? WELL FINALS, HOMEWORK, GRADES, CHRISTMAS AND CHRISTMAS SHOPPING, AS WELL AS CHRISTMAS PARTIES DON'T JUST HAPPEN YOU KNOW. BUT NOW THE HOLIDAYS HAVE PASSED AND WE'RE IN FOR A NEW YEAR. SO I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE FOR THE REST OF THE TIME I AM OFF, WHICH IS UNTIL THE SIXTH OF JANUARY…WHICH IS ALSO MY SWEET SIXTEEN. YAY! AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE WAIT.<strong>

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME, AND DON'T FLAME ME FOR TAKING SO LONG. PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Targeted

**TONY'S POV.**

The next morning I woke up with Bex in my arms. I kissed her forehead, and she snuggled into me even more. I could hear Alex and Anna downstairs, and carefully got out of bed without waking Bex. Put my pants on and headed downstairs. There, they were making breakfast. Anna looked over at me and smiled.

"Good morning mister Tony." She said.

"Hey, dad." Alex stated.

"Morning guys." I said.

"You want to help us make breakfast mister Tony? We're making chocolate-blueberry-cinnamon pancakes." Anna stated, opening a bag of blueberries.

"Sure." I agreed.

I walked over and started some coffee as I helped Anna pour in the chocolate chips, cinnamon and blueberries. While I helped Anna, Alex made bacon and eggs. He didn't like to admit it much, but he was a great cook. I don't know why he didn't like to admit that, girls loved I when their guy could cook.

Soon the food was done, just as Bex came downstairs in her black velvet robe.

"What smells so good?" she asked.

"We made breakfast, Mummy!" Anna said.

"Really? Wow. Thanks you guys. I hope it all tastes as good as it smells." She said, kissing Anna's head as they took their seats by Alex and I.

She took a bite of each thing and spoke.

"Everything is absolutely delicious. Right down to the pancakes." Bex praised.

"Glad you liked it." I stated.

"So, do you two want to spend the day with us again?" Bex asked.

"Sure. That okay with you, Alex?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said, taking another bite of pancake.

"Great. You two can go home and get cleaned up and into different clothes, and meet us at the park." Bex stated.

"Sounds like a plan. After breakfast, we'll head home and get cleaned up." I replied.

* * *

><p>Once we finished breakfast we headed home. As we walked up to the door, I saw a combat boo imprint by the steps. That was never there. I also noticed that there were chips in the door frame. My bad feeling came back. Just as Alex was about to open the door, I rushed forward and moved him back. I opened the door.<p>

Then, everything was a big flash, and I myself be thrown back, as pain came over my body…

* * *

><p><strong>BEX'S POV.<strong>

I immediately grabbed my phone and called Tony's number. I heard the blast from here. I had Anna turn on the news and couldn't believe what I had seen.

"_This is Maria Rosettie with breaking news. There has been an explosion at 3255, Lantern Blvd. We believe there was a bomb planted in the home of Tony Hedgecat, and his son, Alex Hedgecat."_

I couldn't believe this. Who could've done this? Who would've done this? More importantly, were the boys okay?

I dialed Tony's number. It went to voicemail

I tried Alex's number next. Voicemail again.

I was getting panicky, something no agent should ever be. But this was a different situation…

I was getting scared, what if they had been in the house when it was destroyed. What if they were…were-NO! DO NOT THINK THAT BEX!

I couldn't think the worst. Not just yet. Just then my phone rang. It was Rosy.

"Hey…" I greeted

"Hey, did you see-" I cut her off.

"Yeah. I saw it…" I breathed out. "I tried calling, neither of them would answer."

"Well, don't worry. Scourge and Dante just got there. They said that Tony and Alex are banged up and bruised, but they're okay. They think the attack is from one of their biggest rival gangs. They aren't sure which, but it is one of the big ones." She stated.

Why were they after Tony? Then a thought came to me…Tony was an inside man as well as a cryptanalyst. He could've done an inside job to find out information about a rival gang, and had someone hold a grudge against him. It made sense. Someone had a hit out on Tony.

"Alright. Thanks Rosy. I'll talk to you later." I stated, a bit calmer.

"Sure. I'll call you back if we get any more information on this." Rosy stated.

"Thanks Rosy." I said, then hung up.

I paced back and forth and Anna just sat on the couch looking worried. Just then we heard the door open and saw Tony and Alex. Anna and I ran over and hugged them tight. I kissed Tony and hugged him again.

"Thank God you boys are alright." I stated.

Tony hugged me back tightly, though, I had felt him wince when he did. I guess I had forgotten about their injuries. Rosy was right though, they were banged up pretty bad, but they were okay, they were here…they were alive.

"It takes a bit more than that to get us down. But I will be honest, we are in so much pain right now. Mind if we sit?" he asked.

"No, go ahead. Anna, go get the ice packs." I told her.

Once they both had an ice pack we began to talk.

"Do you know who might have done this?" I asked.

"We aren't sure yet. I have to head over to the warehouse for a meeting about this. Sorry we can't make it to the park." He said, with a smirk.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I'm just glad you boys are alright." I said.

"Were are you guys going to stay?" Anna asked.

"Where are you two going to stay?" I asked again.

"Probably at a hotel. So-" I cut him off.

"No." I stated.

"What?" he asked.

"No, you are not staying at a hotel." I stated.

"Where are we going to stay then?" he asked.

"Here." I said simply.

"Bex…" he said.

"Don't 'Bex' me, Tony. You're staying here and that's that" I said firmly, then turned to Alex and Anna.

"Anna, can you take Alex to the kitchen to get something to drink?" I asked.

"Okay mummy. Come on Alex." She said as they left the living room.

"So, why don't you want to stay with us?" I asked.

"Alex can stay with you." He said.

"So why can't you?" I asked.

"I just don't want for whoever is after me to come after you, Alex and Anna." He said.

I took is hands and held them in mine.

"I know you're worried about us, but going at this alone, wont help." I said.

"I wont be alone. The gang is going to be after who did this." He said.

"Even still, let me help you. Stay here with us. We'll all feel better if we know you're here. Please Tony." I whispered.

….sigh…"Alright. I'll stay here with you, Anna and Alex." He said.

I smiled at him and kissed him deeply, but gently. He snaked his arms around my waist, and started rubbing circles into my hips I broke the kiss and panted lightly, then moved his hands from my hips.

I smiled at him and spoke.

"Maybe later…If you're up to it." I smirked.

"I'm always up for you, Rebecca." He stated. I rolled my eyes and smirked as we joined Alex and Anna in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Later, once it was okay to go inside what was left of their house, we headed there so they could try and salvage some of their things. There really wasn't too much left. There were a few pieces of clothing left. Some photo albums that weren't completely destroyed and could be fixed.<p>

Once that was over, we headed back to my place.

I let Alex have the spare room he had slept in before, and said he could decorate it anyway he wanted. I was glad he did. I could see us all living together permanently one day. Anna was happy, because her room was across from Alex's. They had really grown on one another. She had also gotten used to Tony. It was cute to see.

Once they had gotten settled in, we ate leftovers from last night. Considering what had happened, things were pretty peaceful. It was nice. After dinner, we all headed to bed. Tony had tucked in Anna and said goodnight to Alex. After that he joined me in bed. He looked uneasy, so I spoke up.

"It's going to be okay, Tony. I'm sure of it." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Bex...Now if I recall, we have some unfinished business…" he said, as he began to kiss my neck. I moaned quietly.

Good thing the door was closed and locked. Also, Anna and Alex's rooms were farther down the hall and wouldn't be able to hear what would be going on. I don't think I need to go into too much detail about our night…

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. AND HAPPY NEW YEAR. HERE'S A TOAST I HEARD WHILE WATCHING THE NEW YEAR SHOWS, THEN SENT TO MY FRIENDS.<strong>

**HERE'S TO TOU AND HERE'S TO ME. AND SHOULD WE EVER DISAGREE, TO HELL WITH YOU AND HERE'S TO ME. HAPPY NEW YEAR! PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I'll Protect You

**TONY'S POV.**

I woke up first. Once again with Rebecca in my arms, glowing from last night. Luckily, Alex and Tony hadn't heard anything. I looked down at her sweet face and smiled. She looked so beautiful. I lightly stroked her cheek and she snuggled into me. I held her tighter in response.

I felt her stir and looked down at her. She smiled at me lovingly and kissed me lightly.

"Good morning." She said sleepily.

"Morning." I said, hugging her.

It was a great, but then I remembered yesterday and let out a sigh. She looked at me with a small smile, then spoke.

"Everything will be okay, Tony. I'm sure of it." She said reassuringly.

I smiled, and kissed her softly.

"Thanks, Bex." I stated.

I continued to kiss down her jaw and to her neck, enjoying her light moans. I kissed the bass of her neck and smirked as I earned a breathy accented gasp. I continued to kiss down until I was at the swell of her breast. Then I felt her bring my face up and kiss me again.

"As much as I would like to stay in bed with you like this, we need to get up." she said, getting out of bed.

She sniffed around and spoke.

"We need to shower." She said.

"Lead the way, babe." I purred as we headed to her personal bathroom, which, I will point out was conveniently big enough for two…

After out shower, we headed downstairs to see Alex helping Anna with her homework. They looked like they were really siblings.

"Good morning." Anna said cheerily.

"Hey guys." Alex said casually.

"Morning, you two." Rebecca stated.

"So, ay plans for today?" I asked Rebecca.

"No. why?" she asked.

"We could go out. It would be something to take our minds of recent events." I replied.

"I have homework to do Mr. Tony. Sorry." Anna said.

"Yeah, I think I'll just stay in today and help Anna." Alex stated.

I turned to Bex, waiting for her answer. She smiled at me.

"Why not?" she said.

I smiled and kissed her lightly, hearing Anna go, "aww", at the moment. We laughed and went back to breakfast.

Although I looked calm on the outside, I was completely worried on the inside. Worried for, Alex, Anna and Bex's wellbeing's. I needed to find out who was after me. If they wanted me, then I could only assume they would come after the others if they found out about them.

I, along with the rest of the gang suspected it was a rival gang from the north side of the city. I had done an inside job a few weeks ago and once everything was said and done, the leader vowed revenge. I hadn't thought anything would really happen, but I was terribly wrong, and now I had brought Bex, Anna and Alex into this. I just hope that I can keep them safe…

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Rebecca and I decided to take a walk around town to clear our heads. We went to a few shops here and there. We headed to the farmers market in the park as well. Everyone seemed to know her there. We grabbed some kettle corn. The good kind like what you would get from the state fair, as well as a few other foods. We headed to the Starbucks nearby for a bit. We decided to just grab some hot chocolate and sit inside, choosing to escape the winter cold.<p>

Bex stared at me for a minute, then spoke.

"Stop worrying Tony. We're going to be okay." she stated, putting her hand on mine.

"I hope so, Bex. I really hope so. I don't want for anything to happen to you or our kids." I replied.

After that we headed back to our home. Our home…I could get used to that once this whole thing blew over… that and being able to call Bex, Mrs. Hedgecat. But that would have to wait, especially until we saw how far our relationship would get. Personally, I hoped it would go far…

"Hey, how about we go out dancing tonight?" she asked.

I looked at her and spoke.

"Why? I mean, it sounds like fun, but why tonight?" I asked.

"Well why not?" she asked, "We haven't had a date night in a few weeks."

I thought it over. It sounded like a good idea.

"Alright, how about we leave at seven?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." She said smiling at me.

Just then I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>BEX'S POV.<strong>

Just as he was about to turn around and start walking again, some guy in black with a black cap and black shades came up with a blade in his hand. Since Tony was still turned towards me, he didn't see the person behind him. Suddenly, my body was moving all on it's own. And things seemed to go as fast as the speed of light, but it also seemed to go in slow motion. The man drew his arm back and got ready to strike. I pushed Tony aside and yelled,

"Watch out!"

As I pushed him aside, the next thing I knew was that I heard a scream.

My scream.

The blade that the man was going to use on Tony, instead landed in my stomach. I shrieked. Tears then filled my eyes immediately. I glanced at Tony who had a surprised and slightly dazed look. Then he quickly, though hesitantly pulled the blade out of my stomach and I shrieked once more. The feeling of it coming out was almost worse than it coming in.

Then I felt my legs seem to give out and I could see that the guy who stabbed me was already down the street and soon out of sight. I clutched my stomach. I could feel the blood spilling on to my hands. I could feel Tony take my hand and hear him talk to me. But I couldn't tell what he was saying. But he looked worried and scared. That was the first time had ever seen him like that.

I could hear other people talk and call 911 around us. It suddenly felt much harder to keep my eyes open, and I felt a strange numbness start to take over my body. Things were getting very blurred and so were the voices around me.

I looked at Tony with terrified eyes.

"Tony…I'm scared." I said, tears falling from my eyes. I could feel him apply more pressure to the wound.

"Don't talk, Bex. Save your energy." He stated.

The last thing I heard was ambulance sirens, before I blacked out completely…

* * *

><p><strong> HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR TAKING SO LONG. SORRY GUYS. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!<strong>


End file.
